<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a Believer by Rudoz_012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978640">I'm a Believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012'>Rudoz_012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your navigation through time with Zari [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendship, I wrote this to myself but you can read it too, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Stubborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You put music in the Waverider but apparently not everyone have a good time with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Reader, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your navigation through time with Zari [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a Believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I wirte this instead of focus on my classes? Maybe. Did I regret it? No, next question.</p><p>Yes I'm doing a series of this kind of one shot, I think it could be funny and I'm inspired (at least for now).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zari and you are not in the best moment of your friendship and if that is added the fact that the last mission together were a complete disaster…, well everyone in the Waverider know you’re having a hard time, so it’s not really a surprise when they hear you arguing in every corner of the ship for some nonsense thing, Mick and Charlie seem don’t bother in intervence but Ray and Sara, they’re a different story, always trying to end the arguments and put some peace, you know they’re trying to help and you’re grateful for that but things are too complicated, they don’t understand all of it.</p><p>So it’s not really a surprise for anyone when it begins to be heard in the Waverider <em>I’m a Believer</em> from The Monkees and Zari who is in the bridge with Sara asks badly-Who put the music?</p><p>In that moment you approach them whistling the tune-I do-answer with a teasing smile-Why?</p><p>-You have a terrible taste in music-she answers rolling her eyes, that doesn’t seem to bother you, after all it’s your dynamics since you’re in the ship, sarcastic comments, a bit rude sometimes, and little arguments all the time-Gideon, take the music off.</p><p>-Gideon, leave it!-you exclaim a second later, the AI seems to ignore both of you, and doesn’t answer your commands.</p><p>-What are you playing, Y/N?-asks Zari upset.</p><p>-I don’t know, you tell me, you’re the one who is acting like a teenager-you answer raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Sara sighs before rolling her eyes and focusing on some task in the computer ignoring both of you.</p><p>-Say the girl who is 9 years younger than me-answers the woman crossing her arms.</p><p>-But I was born before-you exclaim.</p><p>-Yeah that’s because we live in a fucking time machine!-Zari rolls her eyes without looking at you-But you’re still acting like a 12 years old!</p><p>-Well I’m not the one who is angry because I don’t like the music.</p><p>Zari looks at you-You know what?-asks in an ironic way-I hate you-she says leaving the bridge.</p><p>-I hate you too!-you exclaim but she didn’t turn around and seems not to care, that hurts you and Sara can feel it-I’ll fix it-you whisper before leaving the bridge and setting course to Zari’s cabin.</p><p>When you knock on the door you can hear Zari saying-Leave me alone, Y/N.</p><p>-You know that’s not going to happen-you answer with a smile-Come on Zari, I only want to talk-you say while she opens the door but when you’re going to cross the door she stops you putting a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>-Talk-she says dryly.</p><p>-Look, I didn’t know that song was going to affect you that much-you murmurs looking at her eyes-I know we’ve got different taste in music but what happened in the bridge, that was something personal and doesn’t have to do anything with me.</p><p>Zari clenches her jaw and moves over leaving you to enter the room.</p><p>-Well now we’re understanding each other-you whisper before she makes you a gesture with her hand to sit next to her on the couch.</p><p>Both of you are quiet, you know Zari needs time to talk and you leave her to take all the necessary.</p><p>-That stupid song…-she says and you furrow your brow-That song-she starts again and you murmur a “Better” making she rolls her eyes-My father used to sing it when my brother and I were young, and I guess all the memories came suddlendly.</p><p>-And you pay it with me-you smile-Well I’m not going to say it’s fair but I admit I’m sometimes a pain in the ass-that last comment make laugh Zari and you smile again, you adore when you’re able to make her laugh but that’s something you’re not going to admit, at least for now-If you want to talk about your family, I’m here, always-you murmur handshaking her hand a little.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything and you understand she needs time alone so you get up and you’re going to go when Zari takes your arm-Do you want to play videogames with me?</p><p>Both of you look at each other for a second before you nod smiling-I’d love to, Z.</p><p>She gets up and takes the controllers from a shelf, she thinks you’re not listening when she murmurs-You’re not a pain in the ass, most of the time-and you hide a smile when she turns around and offers you one of the controllers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it and have an idea of prompt feel free of write it in the comments or you can find me on twitter @rudoz_012.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>